Modern computer systems employ a combination of local and remote systems, typically distributing resources, processing, storage and other such computer system capabilities across a variety of computer system entities and sending requests between the system entities. Because of the distributed nature of such systems, resources created in one region may be required in another region, and access to such remote system resources can be problematic, often resulting in long latencies for responses, frequent disconnects and loss of system availability. Because different remote system elements may have different authorization and authentication systems, administrators of such systems may have to manage a plurality of accounts and credentials to allow users access to the resources provided by the distributed system, also leading to maintenance issues, additional costs and potential security issues.